$\overline{AC}$ is $10$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $6$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $2\sqrt{34}$ units long What is $\tan(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $10$ $6$ $2\sqrt{34}$
Answer: SOH CAH TOA an = pposite over djacent opposite $= \overline{BC} = 6$ adjacent $= \overline{AC} = 10$ $\tan(\angle BAC)=\dfrac{6}{10}$ $=\dfrac{3}{5}$